Conventional systems that use shape memory alloy may utilize standard heaters to transform the shape memory alloy. These systems, however, may require a collection of sensors and feedback loops to provide information to controllers that are managing the standard heaters. These controllers, sensors, and feedback loops can be expensive, voluminous, and introduce points of failure into the system.